prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Bonfire Spire
Bonfire Spire is one of the five main areas of Prodigy. You will help Slurpy, one of the many slime-like characters in the area. The final boss is Cebollini. This area's elemental currency is Hot-Hots. Appearance The upper-right corner of the map is where Bonfire Spire is located. The area has tropical, dark soil and ruddy volcanic rock. Ledges and pits are everywhere, covered in either stalactites or stalagmites. Lava fills the caverns to take up all spaces possible. Whatever ledges and grasses that exist have multicolored and exotic fruits and odd-colored weeds growing. It is very hot and dry. In-Game Description "Slurpy'' is in need of a wizard just like you! Learn fire spells and defeat a powerful boss!''" Master Wizard The master wizard of Bonfire Spire is Slurpy, a blue, youthful unknown gender slime. He wishes to be able to cook for the heads of his government, especially his monarch queen, Queen Goo-lina. He was recently given a new look. Bosses and Their Elements The boss of Bonfire Spire is Cebollini, once thought as a regular NPC but eventually developed into a vile, villainous character by the completion of the quest-set. He battles you only once during the final quest, but his fiery spar has three stages (three separate times you must defeat him). All stages have the fire element intact to their attributes. Merchant Items Here is a complete list of obtainable items in Bonfire Spire's Hot Hot Threads. However, house items/furniture will not be included: Relics Obtained Here * Basic Fire Relic (for Fireball) * Strong Fire Relic (for Combustion) * Powerful Fire Relic (for Volcannon) Pets These are pets can be found here: * Burnewt * Embershed (rare) * Emburn * Flame Neek * Flame Creator* * Hotpot * Mystember * Sprite * Tinyger * Puck * Flameger (Rare) * Ashlet * Evolotus (rare) *The Flame Creator is only encounterable once and is said to be unable to be rescued, located near a green key-locked chest. However, evolving a Flame Neek twice with a membership results in this pet. Nicknames Here are some nicknames available from Bonfire Spire that aren't member-only: * Coalwalker (Firstname) * Chef (Firstname) Here are the member-locked nicknames available in Bonfire Spire: * Hotshot(Firstname) * Firebreather(Firstname) * Flame Dancer(Firstname) Trivia * Before Slurpy, the original master wizard of Bonfire Spire was a dwarf bar owner named Chef Muggs. He was probably removed due to his inappropriate name having a connection to beer, a not-so-child-friendly topic of alcohol, which could have rated the game to be mature for that reason. * You can find two secret chests in Bonfire Spire. The first place to go is to go right from Slurpy to Firewatch Road. Then, go back up the stairs and pull the lever back up. Then, go back down the stairs. Lava will rise. Use the Boots of Hotwalk to walk across the lava. After that, go up to another pair of steps to find a secret room where one of the last wizard and the last member chest. This process is for the second lever only. * The Bonfire Titan was released on May 1st, 2019. Category:Areas Category:Fire